Annabeth's Beef with Hera
by Godofwar99
Summary: When Annabeth tries to take revenge on Hera, the daughter of wisdom has a "mooving" experience as the tables turn for the two rivals. Sadly, don't own Miss Chase or the series of Percy Jackson
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase had saved Olympus many times, saved the world many times; she founded Athena's lost statue, survived the Mark of Athena, survived Tartarus, defeated giants and helped defeat Kronos, yet her rivalry with Hera was still open and annoying. She tried her best to have a perfect, normal life after everything, but Hera kept her little gifts coming. By that, she meant the attacks of the cow manure as she stepped in them when she least expected and arrived whenever at any time. Annabeth was tired of it and of it ruining new shoes, she wanted payback from the goddess. Annabeth figured out there was a new piece of jewelry Hera ordered from Hephaestus as she decided to take some revenge and make sure she'll never get it.

It was the spring time as she ventured to Olympus, by using the elevator to the non-existing level of the Empire State Building. As the new architecture of the palace of the gods, Annabeth had access to the palace, saying it was for business as she made her way to Hera's chambers. After so man tiffs, Hera had her own personal quarters, one Annabeth designed during her time after the Titan war a few years ago. She walked on a room that had a large queen sized bed with peacock pattern sheets and blankets, lovely golden columns, a dressing room fit for a queen and a personal stash of jewelry. Hera kept stuff to herself due to her husband's perverted nature. Annabeth sneaked in as she was dressed in red sneakers, blue, jean shorts and the half-blood shirt as she used her cap to sneak in with invisibility. She searched Hera's room as there was nothing new in the stash, and Annabeth has seen all the gifts Zeus gave her for every cheat he's done. Her storm grey eyes kept searching when she heard someone come in; she found Hermes rushing in and leaving a package on her bed as the god rushed out. Annabeth smirked as it was payback time.

She rushed over to open the card board box to reveal the new jewelry Hera ordered; as she opened it, it was quite the disappointment. Annabeth looked to see it was a golden cow bell. Annabeth scoffed as she said, "Of course, goddess of cows, guess she's dressing the part now." She held the golden cow bell as she wondered why Hera, queen of the gods, would want such an object. She soon rang it for fun as she soon felt a presence coming in. Looking behind she saw Hera, smirking saying, "Glad you like my gift, Chase."

Hera was dressed in jeans, high-heeled shoes and a white blouse as she walked over with her brown hair flowing and lovely eyes glistening. She said, "Next time, don't ring the bell and make sure you aren't in full view of me." She soon took off the girl's cap as she became visible again as Annabeth looked mad, she stated, "Look, Hera, I'm done with those wretched cow droppings, I just want payback." Hera raised an eyebrow as she said, "Well, Miss Chase, you shouldn't have rung that bell, it's not very good, especially since you have my curse." Annabeth looked confused as she explained, "You see, that bell has a property to whoever rings it, you'll be...how should I put this? You'll be a bit cow-eyed when ringing it." Annabeth didn't know what she meant by that as she felt herself glow. Hera looked at her with no desire to help as Annabeth experienced what was to be quite horrifying.

Annabeth saw her reflection as it happened, a cute pair or horns appeared on her head as her ears began to become pointed and what else, her grey eyes became brown as she wondered what was happening to her. She soon felt her pants expanding as they teared to reveal a large udder, full of milk. Annabeth covered her behind as it was clear it was showing, but she soon felt a tan tail rising between her hands and her ass getting larger. Annabeth looked to Hera as she asked nervously, "What happened to me?!" Hera smirked saying, "The bell has made you part cattle, my sacred animal. Now, you're mine, Chase. First order, on all fours." Annabeth couldn't help but get to her hand as her feet lifted her back side up, must have been the cow part of her. Annabeth soon looked to Hera as the goddess said, "Now, Annabeth, this will only last a week, so don't get all moody. Now, for the second chore," she soon wrapped the poor girl with the bell on a leather collar as she said, "time for your job to start."

Annabeth liked her old job better, but this new one was not what she wanted. Hera had taken Annabeth to an island, where there, the grass grew tall, the place was secluded and Hera could be alone. The island was a few miles apart, looked more like farm land than a tropical island as it had a mansion like Camp-Half blood's Big House and a stable. Annabeth walked on all fours to find no other cattle as Hera led her to a meadow. Her new mistress said, "Time to graze, you need to eat." Annabeth couldn't stomach that as she said, "No way am I doing that. I'm not a whole cow and my body might reject it." Hera smirked as she snapped her fingers as Annabeth's stomach began to ache. She used her right hand to rub it as she could feel her belly expand as the goddess said, "There, now you have the stomachs required for a cow." Annabeth was in shock as she said, "You can't make me eat grass!" Hera looked to Annabeth with an evil smile saying, "Yes I can, see that bell does more than alter your body." She tapped the bell with her finger as the "Ding-Ding" Caused Annabeth's new brown eyes to grow wide and dull as she blankly stared in the distance; Hera said, "Eater now, Annie, be a big girl." Annabeth's state of mind caused her to walk out into the field and eat the tall grass as Hera watched, she also left some surprises for her new Annie.

Some time passed as Annabeth grazed over a tenth of the field and her new stomachs made her very gassy. Her tail lifted up as she released her own cow dung, not human, but real cow. Hera laughed as she was drinking some tea saying, "Not a whole cow, huh? Your gifts say other wise." When done, Hera lured Annie to the large barn as she walked over lots of hay and cow droppings, as her state of mind didn't bother. She was soon lead into a stall as she stood looking at her patron. Hera snapped her fingers as Annabeth returned to normal and she looked to the goddess with a sick feeling. She looked to see her hands and sneakers covered in grass and manure, either her own or one of the "gifts" of Hera. The goddess said, "Now that you're fed, time for the next job; well, next part. You'll be my new milk cow, you're full already, and now it's time to get what's needed." Annabeth was soon horrified with this job, but soon, she felt her udders being pulled, by magic, as a bucket came over to catch the goods. Annabeth was blushing red something took over her system; as Annabeth was distracted, Hera brought Annie back with the "Ding-Ding" of the bell as Annabeth's brown eyes were dazed as she stood there huffing and mooing. "I'll be back, Annie, don't worry about your queen."

After a few hours, Hera returned, looking now like a farm girl; she had on plaid jacket, blue jeans, boots as she came to see two buckets filled and one-half way done. Hera smirked as she came over and said, "My, my, quite the healthy girl you are." Annie kept huffing and mooing as Hera saw the mess behind the girl from eating too much. Annie, Annabeth's cow ego, was soon tapped out as Hera said, "That's a day, Annie," she tapped the bell as Annabeth returned and looked embarrassed from what happened. Hera said, "Now is your free time, go frolic, but don't even try to escape, this island is strong in the Mist and i'll just ring the bell to bring Annie back." Hearing those words, Annabeth walked out on her hands and feet, well her ruined sneakers, as she decided to take advantage of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth, now Hera's cow-girl for a week, walked out of the stables that kept her milking for a few hours. She was forced to walk on all fours like cattle as she had time for herself after a long day. Her form now consisted of a long tan tail with blonde hairs, large breasts, a large udder for milking, some cow horn on her head and now, internally, the stomachs cows need to eat grass. Around her neck was the jewelry she tried to steal from Hera, but now it made her into what she was now and whenever it rings, her mind become Annie, Hera's precious cow-slave. Annabeth soon walked around on her hands and, now ruined, sneakers as she had limited time.

Annabeth was taken to some island, private for the queen as it was more ranch looking than tropical; had a mansion like the Big House at camp, lots of open field, tall grass where Annie/Annabeth's cow ego ate, and the barn where she was milked. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, she now had it worse than the mysterious dung droppings. As she strolled through the field, still cursed to step in droppings at unknown origins, this time on her hands, she wondered why she was still walking like an animal. She tried to stand on her two feet as she heard a voice, "No, Chase, all fours as ordered." Annabeth stopped to wonder where the voice was coming from as she still tried, but it was as if her body was resisting and the voice kept repeating the same sentence. Annabeth asked,"Who are you, what do you want?!" As she just wanted to walk on two feet again, despite being part cattle. The voice said, "I'm here to keep you in line with orders. Try as you might, but I'll keep you in place when given orders." Annabeth rolled her brown eyes as she strolled along saying, "Oh, are you the one that's making me eat grass and get milked? Oh yeah, having fun in a body that isn't yours." The voice said nothing as Annabeth walked on.

As she walked down the island, she began to wonder what her friends were thinking? She hoped they wouldn't freak out because she disappeared on them; she was wondering how to explain everything to them. That voice told Annabeth, "Her ladyship has used the mist to make sure they think you're on vacation, so there won't be any worry, well for them; you still need to survive the week." Annabeth rolled her eyes saying, "Gee, thanks." in a sarcastic tone. She soon asked, "So, how exactly are you keeping me in line? Are you my subconscious turned against me?" The voice said, "Not exactly, but you'll understand if you try praying to your mother." Annabeth soon said, "Alright, let's see you stop me." She cleared her voice, "Oh-" Annabeth was soon cut off as the "Ding-Ding" of her cow bell caused her eyes to become full and dazed as she stood there and the voice spoke, "Told you, Annabeth, now let Annie have a turn." Annabeth's alter ego soon took control as she walked on all fours back to Hera. She kept walking as she stepped in the mysterious, hot cow pies as she didn't care as Annie spoke, "Must be punished, must step in cow dung, must make dung." She kept walking and releasing her own waste as she stepped in it too as her new cow insides made it possible to look like the animal's version. In a matter of minutes, Annabeth's red sneakers were dirty and stinking with dung of many kinds. Her hands didn't look as good as she saw Hera walking near her in a sort of cow-girl attire as the goddess smirked, "Tried something, huh?" Annie spoke, "Yes, mistress, had to punish this girl for disobedience. I warned her but she decided to not listen." Hera inspected the girl when she had been through actual crap as she said, "Oh, it's not her fault. Although, now I can't trust her to walk out of my sight. I'll fix that soon enough."

Annie and Hera walked more with the surprises following her as they arrived at the barnyard. Hera looked at her new animal as she said, "Oh how I love hearing Annabeth's grunts of resistance as well as you coming out. But time for some new changes." With a snap, Annabeth's hands were cleaned from the filthy and soon wore cow-printed sneakers, as her back ones changed too. Hera said, "These will take Annabeth wherever I desire her to go, whether it'd be to the fields, barn or just to walk by me. But I need to test them." When she flicked her finger over the bell, Annabeth's persona returned as she was confused on where she was and why she still smelled. She looked to see her hands and feet were now in cow-print sneakers as she looked at Hera. The goddess smirked saying, "It's not wise to test something when being punished, Chase. Now, you've lost free-time privileges." Hera walked around as her boots walked on the rocks as Annabeth asked, "So what does that mean?" Hera turned to her new sacred cow as she said, "Well, why don't you find out." Hera gave a thought as the shoes soon moved Annabeth by on their own. The daughter of Athena was freaking out as they took her to the field.

Annabeth had no idea of what was going on as she was walking back to the field of grass, with Hera following. Annabeth stopped as Hera said, "It's getting late, so time to have dinner." Annabeth couldn't stomach eating grass again, although her stomachs made her capable, she couldn't do it like Grover. Hera saw her not eating as she soon decided to have some fun; when one refused to eat, someone would eat for her. Hera had Annabeth's trigger go off as she soon dug in to her vegetarian style meal. She released a fair share of stink, whether solid or gas, as she swatted flies with her blonde tail while she ate, and stepping in more surprises. Hera yawned as she said, "I must be off, Annie, but I won't let you go unattended." Hera snapped her fingers as a nymph appeared; she had long green hair, eyes and slightly tinted green skin. She wore a dress with flowers printed on them as she was barefoot and about Annabeth's age. Hera said, "Lilly, watch her. I'll be back tomorrow. Make sure she eats well, is milked before bed and gets in her pen." The nymph nodded as Hera disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Annabeth to eat more grass.

After eating more grass, Lilly escorted Annabeth into the barn as the sun was setting. Annabeth's mind was Annie's as she kept going. She was soon standing over a bucket as the nymph's gentle hands smoothly began to milk Annabeth's udders as her milk flowed into a bucket. Her body heated up and tingled as she sat there. Lilly said, "I don't know what you did to upset my mistress, but hope it was worth it. Hope it wasn't Zeus though, then it wasn't." Annie was silent as she was being milked by Lilly as she only yawned. Lilly asked, "Long day, huh? Only a few more days left though, be lucky for that."

After about half an hour, Lilly took Annabeth to her place of rest in the barn, basically a stall with hay as Annabeth laid down. Her self-controlling shoes were magically cleaned as Annabeth was settling in for the night. Lilly decided to cover the girl with a nice blanket as she locked up the girl. Lilly said, "Poor girl, well at least she's not like Io, though... she was lucky to have been herself..."


	3. Author's questions

For those following this story, first of all, thank you so much for that and the faves. This is more of an opinion chapter as I will be asking, what else can happen to Annabeth while she's with Hera for the week? What can happen besides the usual? Who can join her and why? What can be a good epilogue for after her week is up? Also, what are some other ideas for Hera? Just in general

I'll await your responses for this and will think on some of them if they are good enough to fit into or are very entertaining ideas.


End file.
